


What If...

by Chemical_King_01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_King_01/pseuds/Chemical_King_01
Summary: Taking place after "That Will Be All", we see what would happen if Steven took extra passengers home with him. Also posted on Fanfiction.net.





	What If...

A few miles from Beach City, a red airship descended from the sky and onto the earth below. Upon landing, the spacecraft opened up to reveal its occupants; Steven Universe, his father Greg, the Crystal Gems and the humans who had been held in Pink Diamond’s personal zoo.

“Alright my fellow zoo mates,” Steven announced as everyone exited the ship, “you are now free on planet Earth. No longer will you be told what to do by voices in your ear. From now on, you run your life!”

The zoo humans-zoomans if you will-looked around their surroundings, timid but curious. After living in the zoo for so long, the environment before them seemed alien and hostile but familiar all the same.

“Steven are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Pearl in a deeply concerned tone. “These humans have never known another habitat other than the zoo. They might not adjust to Earth so well.”

“Don’t worry Pearl. They’re better off here with their own kind than with the Diamonds,” Steven assured her. 

Greg chimed in, “What Steven said. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?”  
As fate would have it, the blond zooman know as J10 stubbed her toe on a rock, bringing her to tears. Once Jay-Ten started crying, the rest of the zoomans were riled up. Soon, the entire group of zoo humans was in a state of hysterics and spread out in panic, heading towards the town.

Once the zoomans reached Beach City, bedlam erupted; Jenny barely avoided hitting a zooman with her car while another zoo human tackled Ronaldo (who was posting about a supposed magical girl running amok with her wand) to the ground in pure panic. Lars and Sadie were desperately trying to protect themselves from the onslaught of zoomans as Smiley watched his arcade get trashed in the rampage. And to top it all off, Mayor Dewey’s speech on order and conduct was disrupted by zooman hysteria.

As the chaos continued to unfold, Greg, Steven and the Gems could only stand and watch at the mayhem they were responsible for. It was Garnet who spoke up:

“I know that my power is future vision and not hindsight, but this was a pretty bad idea in retrospect.”

Later that day…

Steven and his family were back at their home, enjoying some (not so) well deserved tea and scones.

“Well, lesson learned; there are some things you just shouldn’t remove from their natural habitat. They might not adjust so well,” said Steven, echoing Pearl’s earlier sentiments.

“It’s like the old saying goes; you can take human out of the zoo, but you can’t take the zoo out of the human,” stated Amethyst, shoving a handful of scones into her mouth.

Just then, a garbage can could be heard being knocked over just outside the front door.

“Stay seated everyone, I got this,” said Greg, grabbing a broom as he headed outside.

Opening the door, Greg found the dark haired zooman known as Wy-Six digging through the garbage can for some nourishment.

“Shoo! Get! Scram!” Greg exclaimed as he waved the broom around, successfully chasing off the zooman.

“Darn beautiful men, always eating out of my son’s trash...Wait, what?”


End file.
